Raph's Girlfriend
by ainmals1
Summary: Raph has met a female turtle named Ruth who is pretty similar to him. Everything goes good for Raph until Master Splinter comes up with the idea of match making, so he chooses the wrong girl for Leo to have. Chanda thinks of the idea about meeting Ruth's family to set things right. Raph/OC.


**Hey everyone, here is the next TMNT story. Today will be where female turtles are introduced, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Raph's Girlfriend

In the sewers of New York, Raphael was roller-blading along until he saw a girl turtle with a pink bandana and a pink leotard, she had roller blades too, and was dark emerald green like he was.

"Hello," said Raphael.

"Hello," said the female turtle.

"My name is Raphael what's yours?" Raphael asked.

"My name is Ruth, nice to meet you," said the female turtle.

"So are you a ninja too?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah, duh and I'm a turtle of course, my whole family are turtles," said Ruth.

"How strange, my brothers and I are turtles but my Parents are rats," Raphael explained.

"Wow, that's even stranger," said Ruth.

"Would you like to meet them?" Raphael asked.

"Sure," said Ruth, the two hot heads got to the lair.

"Hey guys there's someone I want you to meet," said Raphael.

The other turtles looked to see who their visitor was.

"She's a ninja turtle like us," said Leonardo.

"Ruth these are my brothers Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo, guys this is Ruth," said Raphael.

"Yo, what's up everyone," said Ruth.

"Nice to meet you," said Donatello.

"Boys, do we have company?" Chanda asked from behind.

"Yes Chanda we do," said Leonardo.

"Chanda this is Ruth, Ruth this is Chanda our mom," said Raphael.

"What's up Chanda?" said Ruth.

"Nothing Ruth, I'm pleased to meet you," said Chanda.

"So do you have a family Ruth?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yes they're all turtles like me," said Ruth.

"I hear a visitor," said a voice, it was Splinter.

"Ruth this is Master Splinter our dad and Sensei, Sensei this is Ruth," said Raphael.

"How's it going?" asked Ruth.

"I am honored to meet you my dear," said Splinter.

"Raph your family reminds me of my family, Leo reminds me of my older sister Laura, Don reminds me of my younger sister Daisy, Mikey reminds me of my youngest sister Mary, Splinter and Chanda remind me of my Parents, and you remind me of me," said Ruth.

"Hey Ruth would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" Raphael asked.

"I'd love to," said Ruth, the pink clad turtle left the lair.

"You know Raph, I'm a little jealous," said Leonardo.

"Me too," said Donatello.

"Me three," said Michelangelo.

"You should be proud of yourself," said Chanda.

"Good luck tomorrow my son," said Splinter.

The next day came, Raphael was really excited for tonight, Ruth came to the lair, she and Raphael held hands and left.

"So Ruth how were you and your family mutated?" Raphael asked.

"Well we were pets of a girl then someone stole us, kept us in a jar, we managed to get away and accidentally stepped in green ooze and got mutated, we found a home in the sewers, my parents trained my sister and I ninjitsu," said Ruth.

Raphael told Ruth how he, his brothers, Splinter, and Chanda came to be.

"So you all stepped in the same ooze too," said Ruth.

"Yeah, your story is kind of similar to ours," said Raphael.

The two turtles talked together, they also arm wrestled each other, then headed for home.

"So Raph, how was your date?" Leonardo asked.

"It was fantastic," said Raphael.

"My sons, since your brother is the only one with a girlfriend, I'm hooking you up with a matchmaking," said Splinter.

"That will be great," said Donatello.

"Groovy," said Michelangelo.

The next day came, Raphael was waiting for Ruth to come by, she still didn't show up yet.

"That's odd, she comes when I'm waiting," said Raphael.

The red clad turtle went into his room, then screamed at what he saw, Leonardo and Ruth were kissing.

"Leo, what are you doing to my girlfriend?!" Raphael asked.

"She got her earlier and I came in here to keep her company," Leonardo explained.

"Raph this isn't what it looks like," said Ruth trying to defend herself.

Raphael fainted, Leonardo and Ruth picked him up and set him on the couch, Ruth decided to go home to think things over, an hour later Raphael woke up, he saw Leonardo and Splinter in front of him.

"Where's Ruth?" Raphael asked.

"She went home, Raphael," said Splinter.

"I'm sorry Raph this is all my fault," said Leonardo.

"Maybe it's my fault, I should have knocked first," Raphael said sarcastically.

"Raph I was the one who was in your room, not you in my room," said Leonardo.

"Why Did This Have To Happen? How Could You Take My Girlfriend Away From Me?" Raphael asked angrily.

"I couldn't have given Ruth a second look if Splinter hadn't insisted," said Leonardo.

"What are you talking about?!" Raphael asked in shock.

"Well Master Splinter put Ruth and I together," Leonardo explained feeling embarrassed.

Raphael stared at Leonardo in shock and then started to get really mad.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" the hot head yelled.

"Oh it's not so bad Raphael, your brother found a girl," Splinter said trying to sound innocent.

"This is going to work you wretched old rodent," Raphael said with calm but anger in his voice.

"What did I do?" Splinter asked.

"YOU GAVE RUTH TO LEO! No I'm not blaming you for this Leo. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING MIKEY DONNIE OR I HAVE YOU ALWAYS GIVE TO LEO! YOU RUINED MY RELATIONSHIP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I WON'T TAKE THIS!" Raphael shouted.

The red clad turtle stomped into his room, Leonardo followed him.

"Raph, Raph wait!" Leonardo called.

Splinter hung his head in shame and went in his room, Chanda was there and looked at her husband.

"Splinter, I heard what Raphael yelling, what happened?" she asked.

"I'm a terrible father, Chanda," said Splinter.

"Don't be ridiculous you're a great father," said Chanda.

"No I really upset our Raphael, I fixed up Ruth with Leonardo, I should have known better, I should let Raphael get his girlfriend back and let the others have their girlfriends who are their types," said Splinter.

"I have an idea, how about we meet Ruth's family and get our boys paired up with her sisters," said Chanda.

"Good idea," said Splinter.

A little later Chanda told the turtles to meet Ruth's family, the mutant family found Ruth's home, Leonardo saw a girl turtle with a light blue bandana, a light blue leotard, and was green like him.

"Hi, you must be Laura," said Leonardo.

"That's me, you must be Leonardo or Leo for short," said Laura.

Leonardo nodded.

Donatello saw a girl turtle with a light purple bandana, a light purple leotard, and was yellowish green like him, "hi you must be Daisy," said Donatello.

"That's me you must be Donatello or Donnie and Don for short," said Daisy.

Donatello nodded.

Michelangelo saw a girl turtle with a yellow bandana, a yellow leotard, and was jade green like him "hi dudette, you must be Mary," said Michelangelo.

"That's me dude, you must be Michelangelo or Mikey and Mike for short," said Mary.

Michelangelo nodded.

Raphael saw Ruth in front of him.

"Raph, I'm sorry for kissing Leo," said Ruth.

"I forgive you Ruth," said Raphael.

"Raphael, my son, I'm sorry for giving Ruth to your brother," said Splinter.

"I forgive you Sensei," said Raphael.

Two other turtles who were the same height and looked old as Splinter and Chanda came to see who their visitors were, the female turtle was mossy green with a yellow robe, purple cuffing, purple lines, and a purple belt, and had a pink walking stick, the male turtle was dark green, wore a dark brown robe with black cuffing, black lines, and a black belt, and had a brown walking stick.

"Hello there, I'm Ethel, the girls' mother," said the female turtle.

"And I'm Frank their father," said the male turtle.

"I'm Chanda, the boys mom," said Chanda.

"And I'm Splinter, the boys father and Sensei," said Splinter.

"So you taught your sons ninjitsu?" said Frank.

"Yes I did," said Splinter.

"We both taught our daughters ninjitsu," said Ethel.

"Has your daughter Ruth ever got mad at you before?" Chanda asked.

"Yes, she got mad at me because Laura hardly ever gets in trouble," said Ethel.

"My son Raphael got mad at me about the same thing with Leonardo hardly ever getting in trouble," said Splinter.

"You are similar to us except I didn't learn ninjitsu until I met the boys, my Splinter taught me it," said Chanda.

"She learned it right away," said Splinter.

Yhe turtle boys asked the girl turtles on dates, they of course accept, Splinter and Chanda became best friends with Frank and Ethel, and were glad their kids had fun with each other. The mutant family was so glad they found a family of mutants other than just their selves, adding April and Casey for their big brother and big sister was good and all but it was so nice to see creatures they can relate to, they didn't have to worry about hiding or anyone running away because of their appearance, they could finally have conversations and have interests, their likes, their dislikes, it was like having another family of more mutants; if only their friend Leatherhead was around, he would have loved to be part of a family who could appreciate him like the Utroms did when they had him.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Most of you are wondering why I paired the turtles with female turtles instead of human girls, why I gave them biological turtle Parents instead of being adopted by rats, and why I gave them different names. Here are my reasons.**

 **I have read So Many stories where the turtles fall in love with human girls, while I don't have anything against the idea it is getting over used and very common.**

 **I gave them the names "Laura, Ruth, Daisy, and Mary" because it's always "Leanna or Lea, Rachel or Rach, Donna and Michelle" so I thought I'm giving them different names.**

 **I decided to give them biological turtle Parents to make things more interesting and to give it more sense.**

 **Once again I was 17 when I did this story, it was before I reconsidered paring characters with the same but different personalities.**

 **Yeah, I know what Splinter did was a little bit out of character but I wanted to make it a little more realistic just like the previous story. The next story will be where Agent Bishop returns and captures Chanda this time.**


End file.
